Weed Killer
Weed killer is a non-storyline mission first made available in Chapter 2. The Mission Intro Jimmy arrives in Dr. Slawter's classroom having been summoned there. Dr. Slawter shows Jimmy a massive venus flytrap called a Crapula Maxima Fortissima, and explains that Derby Harrington's father bought one for Derby just to prove he's richer. The plant is kept in the Preppie's exclusive building at the school, Harrington House, in the upstairs greenhouse. Dr. Slawter requests that Jimmy kill the plant, specifying that he means the plant and not Derby himself. Walkthrough Jimmy has to disguise himself as a Preppie. He must buy or change into an Aquaberry Vest or Sweater, and must get a good haircut. Any of the haircuts from Maria Theresa's salon in Old Bullworth Vale work, as do a few of the nicer ones from Mr. Moratti's barber shop in Bullworth Town. Disguised as a Preppie, Jimmy is granted entrance to Harrington House by Bif Taylor, who is acting as the doorman. He walks up the large building, overhearing Gord telling Parker that he's going to be helping his father on a murder trial case over the summer. Tad and Justin are talking on the second floor, and Chad and Bryce are in the Greenhouse. Jimmy has the option of beating them up as he goes. Jimmy must take a poison spray gun and blast the Crapula Maxima with it. It has a large life bar like a boss, but it doesn't fight back. Once it's dead, Jimmy has to fight his way through Harrington house. Once he makes it out the front door, the mission is complete. Trivia *Obviously, the Crapula Maxima is not a real plant. The Name is a spoof on Latin scientific names, and the Crapula is a self reference on how Jimmy would view it: as a Giant piece of crap. *When Dr. Slawter tells Jimmy about the two sides of biology, "life and death", as soon as Slawter says "death", the screen faces a skull. A skull, in modern culture, is a symbol of death. *Gord, Parker, Tad, Justin, Bryce and Chad all have unique lines of dialogue in this mission. These include Gord telling Parker that he is going to work for his father's law firm over the summer. Tad and Justin discuss why there isn't an entreprenuers class, and Chad and Bryce discuss Chad's trust fund. *The Preps will be friendly to Jimmy regardless if this mission is done while still on hostile terms with the Preps. *During the cutscene, Jimmy asks Dr. Slawter why he sent for him, but in the game there is no mention of Dr. Slawter actually calling Jimmy to his classroom. *The poison spray gun can be taken out of Harrington House in free roam when it's available to be re-entered. However, it will not be in Jimmy's possession after walking out of Harrington House and finishing the mission even if he is wielding it. *Apparently, the Preps just won't recognize Jimmy even if he is already in disguise. *The poison spray gun acts the same as a fire extinguisher Mission video =MzKSYW07gMM Category:Missions Category:Chapter 2 Missions Category:Optional Missions